


the family she chose

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e12 Ihea 'Oe I Ka Wa a Ka Ua E Loku Ana?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: The morning after they're released by the CIA, Kono asks if he wants to meet for breakfast. He knows, long before he arrives, that it's about much more than just that.---Post s10e12. Kono and Steve discuss Adam, Junior, Tani, and just what's been missed in her absence.
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Steve McGarrett
Series: dare to dance [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	the family she chose

“Hey,” Steve greeted, sliding into the booth across from her the morning after their release from CIA custody. She’d texted him an hour earlier, asking if he wanted to grab pancakes from a local diner. He had agreed immediately, which she figured had a little something to do with wanting to avoid the mess left behind at his house. Also, the silence wasn’t exactly friendly when you’d spent most of the previous day being interrogated by complete strangers over information you’d never share.

“Hey,” she returned, reaching over to place the other menu in front of him. “I went ahead and ordered coffee for both of us.”

He nodded, then opened the menu and began perusing it. “They tore apart my furniture, you know,” he told her conversationally. “I’m going to have to go out and buy a new couch.”

“Well, at least it was agents of the state who’re forcing your remodel this time around,” Kono replied lightly. “I still remember the General Pak investigation. You ever manage to hunt down all the bullet holes your buddy left in the wall?”

He exhaled laughingly, shaking his head. “I’ll admit, there are probably a few that eluded me.”

“Just be glad you don’t live in a cold climate,” Kono advised. “If you did, you would’ve found them all a lot quicker.”

Before Steve could reply, the waitress dropped by with their coffee. She took their food orders, as well, then vanished back into the kitchen, allowing Steve to redirect his attention to Kono.

“So,” he began casually, “you going to tell me why you wanted to meet for breakfast?”

Kono shrugged. “Figured you didn’t want to be alone with your thoughts any more than I did. Plus, your house is torn apart,” she reminded him. “You don’t have a couch anymore. Where would I sit?”

“Fair,” Steve allowed.

Kono inhaled deeply. “And because there’s something I need to tell you, and I figured your house has been through enough.”

“Okay.” Steve stared at her for a minute. “Can’t really read your mind, Kalakaua.”

“The night Junior was kidnapped, Adam left for Tokyo.” She met his gaze, wincing when she saw the poorly hidden anger there. “Before I took my sabbatical, I asked the unit’s financial guy to keep an eye on Adam’s credit card transactions. He called me right before the CIA rounded us up. Apparently, I had missed a couple calls from him earlier in the day…”

“Adam made plans with Tani around that time,” Steve informed her roughly. “They were going to go for coffee. You mean to tell me he agreed to that, knowing he wouldn’t be on the island much longer?”

“Yeah,” Kono confirmed. “He probably did.”

“That guy is… well, he’s something else,” Steve muttered heatedly. “What the hell has he gotten himself into?”

“I don’t know,” Kono replied honestly. “And I don’t know that I want to. I tried getting ahold of Tamiko. Didn’t have any luck. My best guess is she went with him. They’re in the wind, Steve.”

“Which means that, soon enough, HPD will probably start calling them fugitives.” Steve shook his head. “You think he knows how badly he just screwed things up for himself?”

“I think he felt like he didn’t have any other choice,” Kono replied frankly.

“Maybe,” Steve acquiesced. “It just seems like…”

Kono didn’t make him finish that thought. “I know.”

Steve cleared his throat. “How’re you doing?” he asked a moment later.

Kono blinked at the rapid subject change, but decided it was probably best to just go along with it. “I’m glad our fun day with the CIA didn’t turn into a sleepover,” she returned truthfully. “And I really could do without ever going through that again. But I’m glad Junior’s okay. It’s also great we didn’t end up getting arrested for treason.”

Steve huffed a laugh. “Yeah,” he agreed amusedly. “It is.”

“And something good just might have come out of this mess.” She smiled wryly when he shot a curious look. “According to Quinn, Tani and Junior were looking mighty cozy at the bar last night.”

“Well,” Steve replied, looking mildly proud himself, “if it had to come to this, it had to come to this.”

“Hopefully nobody else we know needs to be on the brink of death before they confess feelings, though, because that is… well, it’s a little dramatic for my tastes.” Kono murmured her thanks when the waitress dropped by again, this time with their plates.

“Mine, too,” Steve replied, cutting into his eggs. “Though, you have to admit, if they were waiting for a particular moment, the one where she saves him from his captors is a pretty good one.”

Kono smirked. “It is.” She cut off a bite of French toast, popping it into her mouth. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to take down Mei this time, Steve.”

He shrugged. “There’s always next time, right?”

“I guess,” she replied. “Though if the next case is anything like this one, forget about me going back to HPD – I’m retiring to Switzerland and living in the mountains, far away from any sort of civilization.”

“All right,” Steve chuckled, reaching for his mug, “then I guess I’ll take that as my warning. We’ll try to get pulled into a simple bank robbery next time.”

“That would be much appreciated, thank you,” she replied seriously, though her composure cracked and a smile managed to slip through at the last moment. “In all seriousness, it’s good to be back. Though I’d probably have come back eventually whether or not you started issues with yet another member of the Fat family, just so we’re aware.”

“I didn’t start…” he began to protest, shaking his head when he caught sight of the smirk on her face. “You know what, Kalakaua?” he asked rhetorically, though he sounded more amused than anything else.

“I know,” she assured him, smiling fondly. “Remember, though, I’ve missed out on almost three years of mocking you. You’ve got to give me some freebies, here.”

“Fine,” he sighed exasperatedly. “But if you’re going to mock me, then it can only be over pancakes.”

“We’ll make this a weekly thing, then,” she told him.

He glanced away, grinning wryly. “That much to make fun of me for?”

“No,” she promised. “I’m just in it for the pancakes.”

“Obviously,” he muttered affectionately.

“Obviously,” she repeated seriously. “So, what do you say? You in?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, not even pausing to consider it. “I’m in.”

“Good,” she replied. “Now that that’s settled, can I try those pancakes?”

“They’re really good,” he told her, starting to slice a piece. He slid it over onto her plate, and her eyes widened as soon as she took a bite, causing him to chuckle. “I told you.”

“If these pancakes are on the table, then there’s no way we can ever miss a week,” she informed him, more serious than she probably should’ve been.

“Understood.”

And as they continued on with their meal, swapping stories of cases neither had been around for and talking about the other members of the team, Kono couldn’t help but feel grateful for the fact that both the family she’d been born into and the family she chose were full of people who always showed up and made her feel at ease. Every day was a reminder not everyone was lucky enough to have that.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, so thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
